The present invention relates generally to transport devices and more specifically to devices for transporting trees and the like.
The rate of growth of trees and other vegetation is relatively long in comparison to human life. Thus, many years may be required for a tree to develop from a sapling to a relatively mature tree. During landscaping, it is more desireable to transplant more mature trees than to wait for the transplanted trees to mature. Thus, a need has arisen for a device for transporting trees throughout conventional roadways without interfering with electric, telephone, or like wires, bridges, tunnels, underpasses, and the like. Further, such devices should allow easy loading and removal of trees with the root and dirt ball intact from the transport device.